writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
High Hopes (Season Three)
The third season of High Hopes is due to begin on 21st April 2014 and will kick off with a five night special surrounding the armed robbery trial of Noah Donovan. It has been confirmed that the five night special will see the return of the imfamous Tommy and Adam Thompson (Billy Murray and Lee Warburton), the men that held the Crown and Horseshoe hostage on that fate night over a year ago. Trial Week proved hugely successful for the island based soap and received positive feedback throughout. Season three will run until August, where it will take a short hiatus after a Mid-Season Finale. It is rumoured that the second half of the season will see the 100th episode of the soap. A new summer promotional campaign was unveiled with the tagline #MatthewExposed. Readers have seen Ava Donovan try to get through to her aunt Olivia Fitzgerald about her husband Matthew being responsible for the harrassment of the Donovan family over the last year. The new poster shows Matthew Fitzgerald (Tom Lister) surrounded by the people he has hurt including ex Naomi Donovan (Claire Goose), wife Olivia Fitzgerald (MyAnna Buring), Cole Donovan (TJ Ramini), Ava Donovan (Madeline Duggan), Kyle Campbell (Carl Au) and Kayla Macey (Diane Parish). 'Season Three Cast Changes' Recurring/Guest Cast: 3x01 'What we lack in quantity, we will more than make up in quality' *Noah Donovan faced the first day of his trial for armed robbery. *Siobhan Spencer struggled as she gave evidence in court. *Naomi Donovan begged daugher Ava to believe her claims about Matthew Fitzgerald. 3x02 'Put your claws away ladies' *Vicki Connor felt left out as her friends made plans without her. *Tommy Thompson's testimony damaged Noah Donovan's defence. *Josh Connor freaked out when he overheard partner Siobhan Spencer's pregnancy suspicion. *David Fields was devastated to receive a notice that Steven Faraday was suing for custody of baby Alfie. 3x03 'Beep beep, your ride has arrived' *Noah Donovan gave his evidence. *Eileen Fields and Duncan Faraday stood on opposite sides as they both stood up for their sons. *The teen's night out ended in horror as Kyle and Luke Campbell's fight ended up with someone falling over a balcony. 3x04 'You've heard the answers he's given to Who Wants to be a Millionaire' *The Faraday's were devastated to find Mia suffering from a spinal injury. *Luke Campbell introduced Vicki Connor to the world of heroin. *The final speeches were delivered at the trial. *Ava Donovan was beginning to see through Matthew Fitzgerald. 3x05 'I'm ready to be me again' *Noah Donovan was found guilty, but released after being given a suspended sentence. *Kayla Macey confided in Chrissie Campbell about her idea for a business. *Chloe Charles told Harry Campbell that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. *Steven and Sophia Faraday had to tell daughter Mia that she may never walk again. 3x06 We can't all wake up and look like Taylor Swift' *Vicki Connor struggled with the effects of heroin. *Anthony Spencer struggled with nightmares from the accident at the gig. *Andrea Yorke pressured Josh Connor to write an article about Mia Faraday's accident. *Noah and Megan Donovan made plans for their future. 3x07 'Being dead doesn't allow you much liberty to help those left behind' *In a special soap bubble episode, Michelle Fox takes one last walk on Canvey Island. 3x08 'This isn't a Disney movie' *Ava Donovan revealed to her aunt Olivia Fitzgerald the truth about her husband Matthew's first wife Grace. *Mia Faraday was angry to see Kyle Campbell and blamed him for her condition. *Kayla Macey and Chrissie Campbell celebrated their new business venture after their loan was accepted. 3x09 'And I'm the Virgin Mary' *Josh Connor's article about Mia Faraday's accident sent shockwaves around Canvey Island. *Drew Lomax surprised Molly Campbell. *Tensions continued between Duncan Faraday and Eileen Fields. 3x10 'Something tells me three's a crowd' *Olivia Fitzgerald found out the truth about the deaths of Matthew's wife and children. *Duncan Faraday ended his relationship with Eileen Fields. *Luke Campbell showed his true colours when he manipulated his girlfriend Vicki Connor to prostitute herself. 3x11 'It's saying something when the wheelie bin's been out more times than we have' *Vicki Connor struggled to cope with her actions. *Olivia Fitzgerald finally accepted the truth about her husband Matthew. *Anthony Spencer vowed to support best friend Mia Faraday with her recovery. 3x12 'I've just upgraded to Jerry Springer' *Olivia Fitzgerald was horrified to find evidence of her husband's behaviour, however her future was left in doubt when she was caught red handed by Matthew. *Mia Faraday found a kindred spirit in Alex Ellison. *The Summer Garden party was a success despite Eileen Fields and Katherine Lavery's bickering. 3x13 'You'd need to have a heart to hurt' *Ava Donovan voiced her suspicions against Matthew Fitzgerald regarding wife Olivia's disappearance. *Nicki Grant exercised her influence on Chloe Charles. *Siobhan Spencer struggled with her diagnosis of multiple sclerosis. 3x14 TBC *TBC